


Afire

by payal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Like a lot of dirty talk, M/M, Oversensitive, Protective Jensen, Shy Jared, Spit As Lube, Top Jensen, love banter, love for thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payal/pseuds/payal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen did not like the caveman side of his, Jared on the other hand loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afire

**Author's Note:**

> Beta poohbearaustin : penguin loves little hummingbird

“Jensen! We got the passes to the sickest party of the year.” 

“Hmm.”

Jensen’s office was killing him, he had to submit this report yesterday but he could not and now he can't even afford to look up from his laptop let alone listen to what his husband was saying, but he knew better than to avoid his husband all together hence, the hmm.

“Oh my god! Passes to the sickest party of the year. Man I love Chad.”

“Hmm mm.” Jensen would listen to his husband once he was done with this report in 4 hours… 5 hours top. At least this is what he thought… 

“Jensen.”

“Jared.” Jensen replied never taking his eyes off the laptop.

“You are not even listening to me.”

“Yeah baby.”

“Jensen!”

“What?” 

Jensen has played with the fire enough now, he should look at Jared NOW or risk burning. 

“You are 100% not listening to me.”

“I am.”

Jared looked at him as if he was an alien from Mars. All shocked eyes and head tilted to that ridiculous angle, then he furrowed his eyes and mouthed, “Okay if you are listening to me then tell me what did I say.”

Jensen had no idea but then he has to try… right?

“You said that you were sick. Aww babe does your belly hurt.”

Jared’s reply was a humph and Jensen just knew it. The report is gonna be delayed for another day. Ah fuck it! He ran after his husband calling him every sweet pet name that his tired brain could come up with at that instant.

 

\---

 

He found Jared in the kitchen.

Mumbling in his sexy voice about how he should have married someone else, fumbling various utensils in both hands, tumbling over the carpet and looking adorable as ever.

Jensen caught him from behind and dared to place a kiss on his right shoulder blade when he was knocked in his ribs and Jared was the culprit.

“Oww! Fuck that hurt.”

“Exactly.”

“Fine… fine. I am sorry I should have listened to you. Tell me now.”

“No.”

“C’mon babe you know you want to say it.” Jensen decided to play dirty and use his sexy Texan drawl that he knew reduced Jared to pieces. Jared shivered under Jensen lips over his ears that were barely touching but still causing Jared’s anger to evaporate under their heated graze.

Jared painfully extracted himself from Jensen’s looming body, “We got the passes to the coke party.”

Jensen’s mind went blank… What? He had specifically asked Chris not to give Jared the passes then how could he? 

The coke party was not a party. It was alcohol flowing, strange bodies grinding strange bodies, every possible drug flowing, abomination.

Jared had wanted to go since Chad told him about it because what he told Jared was not the drugs part or the part where people get so high that they don’t know if they are fucking a human or a dog as long as they are fucking, what he told Jared was the beauty of the private beach where it happens and about the music and the DJ…

“Isn’t Chad great for arranging them for us, you have to call him and…”

“Chad… Chad got them for you?” Chad was a dead man. Jensen is definitely killing him and then dissolving him Breaking Bad style so that his innocent, naïve, angel husband never finds out where Chad disappeared to but first… more information.

“Yeah, remember I wanted to go the party and you went to Chris to see if he could arrange it for us and then he couldn't, I felt so bad when you came home with that long face so I discussed it with Chad and he hooked us up!”

No, dissolving Chad would not be a solution, he’d have to first torture him Criminal Mind style and THEN dissolve him. Yes, that would be better but first… Jensen has to adjust his face to look less homicide-maniac and more loving-husband.

“Wow babe that’s great news.”

“Isn't it. Oh god Jensen it’s going to be legendary. Awesome crowd, mind blowing music… ”

“Yeah yeah it is going to be awesome.”

“Jensen what’s wrong…”

Fuck. 

“What! Wrong? Nothing’s wrong. I am shocked is all.”

“Jensen all I have to do is see you breathe to know something is going on in your brain.”

Damn Jared Ackles for knowing Jensen so much.

“I am breathing right, you're wrong.”

“This is stupid. Just tell me.”

“Nothing, stop asking.”

Jared was in front of Jensen now, all big eyes and soft touches were not doing good stuff to Jensen’s defenses and Jared knows it, knows it too well. 

“Jen?”

“Fine! Fine… I don’t want you to go to this party.”

“We. We will be going to the party and I don’t understand. Why would you say this?"

“I just… I don’t know. You won't be going to this party.”

“We. And I don’t get it you were so excited about the party a few weeks back and you even went to arrange the passes and what’s changed now.”

“I… I don’t know. I got a lot of work to do…”

“No Jensen. I just want to know… Oh my god! it’s because of Chad isn’t it, you don’t like that he got us the passes and not Chris. Is it that?"

“What! No! that’s.... no.”

“That’s it… isn't it? Jensen how can you not want to go to the party just because my friend got the passes that your friend could not?”

“Chris would have arranged us the passes!”

“What?”

“Jared, baby please just let it go.”

“But I don’t get it, if he would have got us the passes then why didn’t he? You were so sad and he didn’t see that… that is very unlike Chris.”

“Because I… I asked him not to.”

“What? Why?”

“I… it s just because…”

“And that looking so grim when you told me passes could not be arranged what was that? Acting? Lying?”

“Baby please just…”

“No I want the truth because you have lied enough.”

Jensen’s anger doesn’t really vent out on Jared. But right now with the blame game he could not help when his voice actually increased several decibels.

“Its not a party, it's a fucking rave.”

“…” Jared looked visibly haggard and nervous and Jensen might just be the worst husband for shouting and lying but he did what he did for his husband.

“It’s got people drinking vodka as if it was lemonade and dry humping right on the dance floor and I’d rather lie then send you there.”

“And lie you did…”

“Only to protect you!”

“Don’t say that, you lied to protect yourself.”

“Jared…”

“No you decided that instead of telling me what you wanted and be the bad guy you rather just told me a lie and pretend that you were sad for not getting the passes.”

Jared voice came as small and hurt as a child who has scraped his knee and Jensen was overcome with a desire to hug him but he refrained to clarify the situation.

“Jared I didn’t know how to explain this… this cave man side of me to you, without looking like a complete asshole.”

“But I thought that you wanted to go the party.”

“That was before we were married and now things have changed, you are my husband, my responsibity.”

“Exactly Jen. That is why I am even daring to go. I want to go there with you by my side so that I am safe and…”

“What if someone touches you and I can't do any thing or… or rather what if I do something? Like lose it, punch them and spend the night in jail.”

“This still doesn’t explain your need to lie to me. This only explains that you don’t trust me enough to understand you.”

“No Jared that’s not true. I was… God I wasn't thinking babe, please forgive me.”

“You didn’t have to act. You could have just told me truth.”

“You would have thrown a tantrum.”

“Then you should have handled it, I cannot believe that you thought you needed to lie to me.”

“I really was not thinking.”

Jensen can fight the world, he can fire any number of employees, he can take ice cream away from sobbing children, one thing he cannot do is hurt Jared and that’s exactly what he has done.

He felt pretty grave when Jared’s pretty eyes looked at him like this…

He moved a little towards his husband and lifted a hand towards his back slowly and attentively as if to check the waters… the waters were cool, Jared let him. Yes!

He looked directly in Jared’s eyes and asked for forgiveness in a whisper, “I am sorry baby, please. I should have known better.”

Jared whispered in his own set of words, “Yes you should have.”

“Let me make it up to you. I’ll make your favorite dinner.”

“You don’t have to, I forgive you.” 

If the world was to end today then the only thing Jensen would regret was not saying enough ‘I love you’s’ to Jared. But the world was not ending and Jensen was not the one for taking chances.

“I love you.”

Jared lifted his head up and looked up in Jensen’s eyes, they were soft, forgiving but they were not welcoming… yet. Jensen would give them about 40 minutes… 50 minute max if Jared was really really pissed off.

“Love you too.” 

Jensen leaned a little more in Jared’s space, “no, Jared what I meant was; I love you so much It hurts sometimes.”

Jared poked Jensen in the ribs and went out of kitchen speaking in his sexy drawl, “Good, you deserve that.” 

Damn! Jared was sexy as hell when he was sassy! 

 

Jensen ran after his husband.

 

\---

 

He found him bend over his dogs and petting them, a strip of pale skin of Jared’s back invited Jensen and who was he to deny the invitation.

He leaned down and chose a comfy, warm, tucked in inner ear spot of Jared’s to kiss when he heard Jared whisper, “You know it would have been hot…”

Jensen leaned some more, “What babe…”

“You punching the person who tried anything with me.”

“And would you find it sexy if I ended up in jail for the night…” if Jensen leaned any more both of them would morph into one, Jensen took his chances.

“Nah if you would have ended in jail I would have finally enjoyed the party.” Jared voice was full of humor and chuckled, Jensen let this one slide. He kissed the ear and then some more, Jared groaned, Jensen growled… it was a cacophony of love.

“You know I still want to go.”

“Jared, I told you I am not comfortable with…”

Jared extracted himself from the soft touches and looked at Jensen, batting his eye lashes and licking his strawberry pink lips cherry red.

Fuck.

“Don’t do this Jared.” Jensen warned but he already knew he has lost the battle, Jared was a pretty good player or should Jensen say a pretty good cheater.

“What am I doing honey…” he said in his sugarcane sweet voice batting his eyelashes some more and snaking his tongue a bit out and moving them over his perfect front teeth, DAMN IT.

“Get away from me…” Jensen was not letting Jared’s sexiness win against his fight but Jensen knew if Jared took one more breath he would cave, cave like the oldest lion that ever existed.

“Please Jensen, I really really wanna go, like really really…” Jared’s hands were on his shirt, there touch left sparkles and if Jensen was not aware he might just burn.

“Stop Jared.”

Jared’s lips found Jensen’s fingers and started licking them one by one, first came the lips, then the spit and the dam broke when the moan came.

“Make me stop.”

“Jared…”

He kept licking and nipping, squeezing and sucking, his eye lashes black rocks of sin on his white terrain of innocent skin, his cheeks rosy red, the same color his ass gets after a good spanking from Jensen. Hey!!! WOAH don’t go there.

“Fuck you.”

“Say yes and I’ll let you.”

Jensen surrendered in the battle. His cock proved to be a dangerous traitor.

“Yes.”

 

 

And now to the bed room...

\---

 

They never made it to the bedroom.

Jensen found the nearest flat surface and was all over Jared, he found the sensitive, responsive Jared under his wings elating.

When Jensen was busy leaving hickeys on Jared’s collar bone and big purple finger print cum bruises on Jared’s lithe biceps, Jared gave out the best moans, but then didn’t he always?

Jared had the best responses, the correct timing of his ‘please’, the immaculate ‘uff’, the right shade of blush on his cheeks, the hump of his hips, the right way of his clinging to Jensen’s strong frame…

 

Everything right…  
Everything wrong?

 

The cave man in Jensen took over, he was kissing Jared’s adam’s apple when a warning left his mouth, “if I say yes, you stay with me the whole time…”

“Fuck, Jensen.” Jared was a goner for Jensen’s ministatrations but warnings weren’t going to cease.

“Concentrate, pet.” Jensen lifted Jared’s arms and locked them from wrists above his head and began kissing the left hand, from palm to elbow to dangerously close to Jared’s armpits.

Two can play the game the Jared started, Jensen thought.

Jared’s eyes began fluttering, he was seriously, dangerously turned on, but still he managed some sort of a response, “Yes... yes sir.”

“That’s good babe, so where was I? oh yes… you stay with me the whole time, you drink only what I get for you…”

Jared’s body was a song of submission right now, with Jensen’s whiskey drawl, his tongue doing an over time talking and licking the underside of Jared’s biceps and his thighs generating thermal fiction that left sparks near his groin…

“Jen… please…”

“You dance with me in a spot that I inspect and pre approve and if anyone even looks at you...”

Jensen bought his other hand that was not busy holding Jared’s, on Jared’s chin and lifted his face to make him look in Jensen’s ardent eyes, “I’ll rip them, piece by piece.”

Jared nodded frantically, all breath taking and out of breath, “Yes, yes to whatever your conditions are, just fuck me already...”

and who was Jensen to deny the Adonis standing before him, his wishes…

 

\---

 

Jensen woke up the next day to Jared’s hushed voices on the phone falling on his ears and the aroma of the thick cinnamon coffee (Jared’s specialty in kitchen) lingering in the chilly air.

Last night’s hot and sexy memories made Jensen smile while his eyes frantically searched for his husband.

Jared was in the bathroom, Jensen could actually imagine him, looking gorgeously sinful in his white robe, hair wet and warm from the hot shower, body relaxed and pliant from last night’s orgasm and a blush on his face while he talked/whispered to Chad.

“But he said yes… yes. What! No! … Chad seriously stop! No! I didn’t use my ‘perky ass and come hither gay eyes’ to manipulate my husband, he said yes because he is my husband and wants me to be happy.”

“Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me earlier that you are going to be there too…”

“Chad, you have to come shopping with me today, Jense has nothing to wear for this party.”

“Woah! Chad stop! I am not doing that!”

Jensen was not eaves dropping, no sir! It was just that Jared never really understood the concept of whispering so everything was pretty much audible without even trying and from what Jensen was hearing Chad the devilish friend of Jared was again filling his naïve, innocent husband’s brain with dirty things so Jensen did what a dutiful husband would do… he cleared his throat pretty loudly.

“Oh god, I think I woke Jensen up, I’ll talk to you later Chad, just be ready for shopping today.”

When Jared came out of the bathroom a breath left Jensen, he was actually looking gorgeous in the white robe, he looked at Jensen and his eye lids dropped down, Jensen cock stirred under the blankets, damn Jared and his bashfulness.

“Did I wake you, I closed the bathroom door so that you won't…”

“You didn’t, don’t worry.”

“Oh okay that’s good, I was just talking to Chad about the party tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah the party.”

“It’s tonight.”

“You are not changing your mind… are you?”

Jensen wanted too, but he has promised Jared and he won't break it, even if that means he shadowing Jared throughout the fucking party cum rave.

“I am not changing my mind but I thought the party was on Friday.”

“It’s Friday… today is Friday husband.”

“Oh…”

Okay… Jensen was actually okay with it. The sooner the party is over the sooner Jensen can stop worrying about it.

Lets get this over with…

 

\---

 

It was decided then that Jensen will leave his office by 8 o’clock in the evening and reach home just in time to change and pick Jared and they’d reach the party venue by 9:15… 9:20. Not actually late… more like fashionably late.

Jared had a quick breakfast and left for the library, he’d meet Chad outside the library during his lunch hour to shop for something appropriate for Jensen to wear for the party.

 

\---

 

When Jensen reached home it was already 8:30 and the house was eerie quite, Jensen prayed to all the gods that he knew and did not knew, to not let Jared be angry…

An angry Jared is a forced to be reckoned with and Jensen has had not-so-good day at the office, he quietly made way to their bedroom and saw a pair of brand new black shirt and grey skin tight pants lying on the bed along with the watch that he was gonna wear and the cologne that he reserved for parties… Jensen heard the sound of blow dryer coming from their bathroom and he quietly turned the knob and whispered, “You ready babe? I know I am late but just gimme five… fuck!”

All the air from Jensen’s lungs did a somersault and he could not believe his eyes when Jared turned towards him…

 

It was the hottest site.  
It was the coolest site.

 

Jared looked like a ray of white hot raging sun, the embodiment of sin, Jensen was so tapping that!

Jensen has always had a thing for Jared’s eyes but today with a little eyeliner that Jared had so adroitly applied, the right amount of finesse and on the right side of smudge-y, they looked both more innocent and more sexy at the same time, and was that lip gloss! Jensen will have to taste and find out… now!

Before the animal part of Jensen’s brain took over shamelessly Jared did something… he bit those glossy, shiny lips and let his eyes fall before blushing and muttering, “I look okay?” Jensen groaned internally and may be just may be squirmed a little too.

“You… you look. I… you…”

“Use your words husband.”

“Are those leather pants.”

Jared turned pinker…but wait! Could it be make up? No it was not, it was all Jared!

“You don’t have leather pants or I would have noticed.”

“I have now. I got them today…”

In a swift move Jensen was all over his husband, he used one of his hands to lock Jared’s wrist behind him, Jared’s chest pouted, their foreheads touched and Jensen used his deepest sexiest voice, “Your leather pants are way higher than I’d like them to be.”

“Jen…”

“We don’t need to go this party, we can have our own party here pet. I’ll take you to levels of ecstasy that you have never known before… babe you are never gonna wanna come down.”

Jared squirmed and his throat moved beneath Jensen’s heated breath and gaze…

“Fuck Jensen… I… god!”

“Use your words.”

“You... umm you should get ready.”

Jensen chuckled a little and let go of Jared’s hands, never taking his wanton gaze away from his husband. Jared blushed under his heated gaze and Jensen melted some more.

“Do… do I really look okay, I didn’t want to put this eye make up thing but Chad insisted, I could just smudge it off...”

“Don’t!” Jared let his eyes fall down and Jensen lifted his chin up with his index finger to make him look up, “I’ll be the one smudging it, tonight. When you are writhing beneath me… begging and sweating.”

Okay, Jensen might not dissolve Chad breaking bond style because hell If Jared didn’t look delicious with that eye makeup. All hail Chad for giving Jensen this mighty sight.

 

Jensen got ready in record time with Jared fussing over his new shirt and pants, then finding scissors to cut the tags from them, then running all around the house to search for the passes that were smugly hidden in his leather pants pockets, then locking the house, then unlocking the house because he thought he left the oven working, then locking the house again and finally… finally they left for the party when Jensen had made sure that the wedding ring on Jared’s left ring finger was there, all shiny and prominent.

 

\---

 

The first thing that Jensen saw when he parked the car was a couple kissing ardently in the shadiest corner of the parking lot, it was clear how high they were by the way they were eating each other’s lips raw… Jensen protectively snaked an arm around his husband and guided them away for the lot.

The party was darker than Jensen would have liked… Jared was not a big fan of darkness and Jensen gave him his hand for instant comfort and his husband latched on it like it was his lifeline, the music was good, the thump of the music and the cool air made Jensen’s mind somewhat loose. He could do this… he could enjoy he thought, they have been in the party for eight minutes and no one has tried to grab Jared or looked at him the wrong way, may be just may be he could be less of a bodyguard and more of a husband.

Jared was lost to the world, he had a gleam in his smoke-y eyes and a smile on his lips that made all of it worth it. He had Jensen’s left hand in a death grip and was dragging him in the direction of the bar and the dance floor, talking nonstop and not giving a damn that Jensen was not able to hear him in the loud music and even Jensen didn’t tell him that, he loved the vibrations that Jared’s body gave out when he was excited and talkative.

He said something and tugged at Jensen’s arm but Jensen must have been too lost in Jared to notice so Jared waved his arm and leaned in him, when he was satisfied with the distance between them, he shouted in his ear, “They are here! Chad and Sophia… lets go meet them.”

Sophia? Sophia is here… dammit! Jensen knew he should have never bought Jared to this party, he knew he should have listened to his sane brain instead of his insane cock. It was not that Sophia hated Jared no… it was more like she loved him. Loved him not in the you-are-the-best-friend-of-my-husband way but more in the if-you-were-not-gay-I-would-have-ridden-you-so-hard-your-cock-would-have-fallen-off way.

They reached the bar and thankfully things were audible here, Jensen saw them, Chad’s face was dipped in Sophia’s neck and Jensen had a feeling that he was licking it… then he realized they were doing shots.

Sophia must have seen Jared because all of sudden her whole demeanor lighted and she knocked Chad on her left… “Oh my god! Look at you Jared! Fuck you should be illegal.”

Involuntarily Jensen’s hand gripped tighter in Jared’s and he saw a pink hue in Jared’s face, “Thank you Sophie, you look gorgeous yourself…”

Jared, the ever charming man that he was leaned down to kiss Sophia on her cheek and she swooned… visibly.

“We should dance!” she chimed ignoring her husband and Jared’s husband but Jared did not ignore Jensen he looked at him with sparkle eyes and a beautiful grin, “I am sorry Soph but I promised a certain someone a dance tonight in a spot they have inspected and pre approved.”

A shiver ran down Jensen’s spine, Jared was keeping his promise and his conditions. Jensen tugged Jared’s arm and he leaned on Jensen’s stronger frame. He really looked like a walking and talking sex god in his ultra black T shirt and black leather pants, “Let’s go then, pet. Shall we?” Jensen whispered.

 

\---

 

The dance floor became their haven, Jensen danced so close to Jared, he could feel his heart beat with every beat of the music. He loved the way Jared danced… he would lean against Jensen and let him guide. He would rub the right way, squeeze with the right pressure, touch with the right angle and let go at the right time.

Jensen let his hands trail down Jared’s back till they met with the dimples on his spine and Jensen felt the goosebumps on his husband’s skin.

“Hmm I like this, you are so hot beneath me baby. Everyone wants you.”

“But I am yours Jen. Only yours.”

“Yeah? Prove it baby.”

Jared offered himself to Jensen. It was a sight to die for, his kohl lined eyes looked bigger and better in the multicolored lights and his lips slightly parted ready to be swallowed, ready to be fucked and Jensen gave everyone a show of, to who this black clad Adonis belonged to.

He showered open mouth kisses on Jared’s neck and flatted his palm on his flank and started rubbing wantonly the lower half of his body to Jared’s cute leather clothed ass.

“Take me.” Jared whispered in his ear.

“Not here pet.”

“Nothing wrong with here.”

“Don’t want people to see you.”

“Then I wanna leave.”

“No, babe we just got here.”

“This party is overrated.”

“It’s not, You are horny.”

“I need you.”

“We leave when I say we leave.”

“Please… I need to feel you.”

“I am right here, penguin.”

“In me.”

“Shit Jay! Behave.”

“Make me behave.”

“Hush. Darling.”

“Say my name”

“Jared Ackles you are naughty.”

“Keep saying it.”

“I’ll spank you raw… Jared!”

“Yes... hmm spank me.”

“I’ll fuck you till your little hole is red.”

“Yes… Fill me.”

“I’ll make you scream till no sound is left.”

“Destroy me.”

“You don’t get to come till I say.”

“Never Jen. Never without your permission.”

“You will be sore when I’m done with you.”

“Anything for you… anything husband.”

“You’ll never want to stop.”

“Yes… never stop.”

“I’ll make you drip.”

“So wet… already so wet for you sir.”

“We are leaving…”

 

\---

 

Jensen guided Jared to the reception area never letting go of his hand and Jared was his usual bashful self, red cheeks, eye lashes fallen down and lips bitten and worried. His brunette hair falling in little waves all over his broad forehead and his black T shirt adding innocence to his whole demeanor.

Jensen needed to lose himself in Jared, he needed Jared to lose himself in him because he knew Jared needed that, he knew Jared was craving for that.

“A room please.” Jensen heard himself say to the white shirt clad receptionist, never letting his eyes leave his husband.

“Sure sir, can I see some ID.”

“Here.” Jensen took out this drivers license and while the girl was busy finding them a room and checking the ID he lifted his right hand to make Jared leave the red swollen lip from the biting grip of his teeth, “Leave them alone.”

“Sorry.” Jared mumbled under his breath.

Jensen placed a wet, sloppy kiss on his lower lip and when he surfaced from the kiss he found the girl red and awkward. She stuttered the room no. and her eyes never left Jared’s face. Jensen felt a surge of jealousy under his spine (no tipping!) he gathered Jared from the small of his back and guided him to the elevator.

“She was thinking about us having sex.” Jared said under Jensen’s heated gaze.

“She was thinking of you having sex.” Jensen’s hand involuntarily tightened around Jared’s waist.

“No, she was not.”

“She wants you.”

“She does not.” Jared tried to hide himself in Jensen’s embrace but Jensen took advantage of the solitary elevator and lifted Jared’s chin.

“It does not matter, because I don’t share what’s mine.”

“Yours. Forever.”

“And beyond.”  
“Forever means forever.”

“I am not leaving any open ends… hence the beyond.”

“You are crazy.”

“You love the crazy.”

“You are cocky.”

“You have not seen anything yet.”

 

\---

 

It was a sight to live for.  
It was a sight to die for.

On the white sheets and the thick mattresses of the hotel room, the air was full of the smell of sex.

Jared looked debauched with his kohl smudged and his lip gloss blotched under Jensen’s exploring lips and fingers.

Jensen was still fully dressed and Jared was naked as the day he was born and then some more under Jensen’s hungry eyes. His milky white, round thighs spread wide and Jensen was smug between them toying with Jared’s nipples and placing innumerable kisses under Jared’s biceps and occasionally grazing at Jared’s collar bone.

“Fuck Jen…”  
“Sir!” Jensen ordered and Jared compiled.

Jensen spread Jared’s thighs wider and holding his flanks tightly, lifted Jared up in his lap. Jared was a welcome weight on Jensen’s cock, he let Jensen man handle him and he submitted himself in his entirety to Jensen.

“I am gonna hold your pretty wrists down and show you how good it can be.”

“Yes sir, please. Owe me… want you… nothing else… nothing more.”

 

One hand holding Jared’s wrist and other exploring the wide expanse of Jared’s perfect back… Jared made some pretty sounds and Jensen lost himself in them…

He guided Jared back to the mattress and found his cock hard and swollen, he blew on it and felt shivers run down Jared’s very naked form. Jared’s eyes were tightly closed and his lips were swollen and open for Jensen’s use at his will.

“Look at me.” Jensen used his most gruff voice and his southern accent that left Jared in stitches.

Jared shook his head slightly and tried to hide himself in the thick white pillows but Jensen wanted what he wanted and right now he wanted those hazel orbs under his command.

“Look at daddy, pet.”

Jensen’s hands were digging in Jared’s thighs when Jared closely, sheepishly blinked his eyes open, biting his lower lip and looking crazy hot with a sweaty face and a pliant body under Jensen.

“Hmm, now that’s a site to fuck.”

Jared lost it and writhed underneath Jensen, trying to hide his face and mumbling something that sounded like ‘sir’, ‘please’ and ‘don’t look at me like that’.

 

A laughter boomed in Jensen’s chest and he pushed his slacks down, palming his thick cock.

Jared greedily looked at it and licked his lower lip, Jensen bought himself back to his original position and leaned down to kiss Jared bringing his hands to Jared’s crotch… his and Jared’s dick were bought together and Jensen rubbed them both with ardent vigour and a sight of Jared completely turned on and uninhibited made him moan…

 

Three was friction, there were nails, there was precum, there was Jared’s back arching off the mattress, there was Jared’s thighs trembling and spreading wider… there was perfection.

 

“Fuck… gonna fuck you babe. Make some noise for me will you?”  
“Hmm… won't.. won't last.”

Jensen bought his thumb to Jared’s mouth and Jared got the memo because he instantly started licking it… his tongue licked and lapped around the edges and swirled around the center… his throat vibrated and in turn sent happy vibrations to Jensen…

“Spread’em wider babe… lemme see your little pucker.”

Jared spread his thighs and presented his pink pretty pretty hole to his husband who tapped it with his moist thumb and entered in a swift move.

“Ah, fuck… please”

“Make noise… little baby, let daddy hear you. You want more…”

“You… I want you.”

Jensen leaned down and came face to face with Jared’s hole… he licked it some and enjoyed the response he got, all primal and hot.

 

A thick finger joined the thumb and Jensen enjoyed the tight hole that Jared presented so eagerly and affectionately.

When Jensen was satisfied with the preparation he spit on his cock and entered Jared…

He lost himself in the confined space…

 

“FUCK! Oh god Jen so big…”  
“Take it babe… all for you.”  
“Jeez you gotta… gotta move.”  
“Planning to, but don’t want to hurt my husband.”

 

Jensen found a study rhythm and when he felt Jared was having difficulty keeping it together he slammed in HARD.

“Oh god, please ah… ah… ah… ah… ahhh”

“Lemme hear you babe, if you want to come tonight, lemme hear you.”

“Please… ah shit!”

Jensen kept slamming in, pounding Jared with all his might, Jared’s legs resembling that of a rag doll, moving in control of Jensen’s slams and the obscene noises of Jensen’s balls tapping Jared’s hips filled the room.

Jensen was insanely tapping in and out of his husband, he lifted a lock of Jared’s hair and slowly put it behind his ear… this gesture was so delicate and soft and so completely opposite of all other things Jensen was doing that it seemed to trigger something in Jared…

“Can I… please sir. I am… please.”  
“Some more baby… take it some more.”  
“I gotta… I am going to.”

Jensen looked at his husband’s face and could easily make out the utter concentration on his face to stave his orgasm till the orders came…

Jensen clenched his teeth and grinded some more… and then some more… and the some more.

“C’mon baby… c’mon…”  
“Ah shit! Don’t stop, don’t stop… don’t stop, DON’T… STOP!... please please stop, please don’t.. stop Jensen OH GOD!!! STOP!”

Jared had erupted underneath Jensen, his eyes full of tears and his neck bared and arched up… he had painted his stomach white from the cum that still leaked and his body was an epitome of relaxation. His orgasm triggered Jensen’s own and he quickly emptied himself in his husband… moaning his name and brushing his lips with some chaste squeezy kisses…

Jensen lifted Jared’s cock up from the pool of Cum and sweat and he visibly winced…

“Fuck! Please don’t… don’t touch it, I think I am dead, did my head explode.”

Jensen chuckled above him and withdrew out from him, “Your cock did!”

“I don’t remember the last time I came like that.”

“You okay…”

“I think you broke me.”

“Nah, you are fine, I think it was the leather pants that bought this out…”

“Oh god I am never getting rid of them.”

“And the kohl and the red lips.”

“You smudged them to your heart’s desire” Jared said with a proud and cheeky smile that made the already boneless Jensen get up and place a kiss on Jared’s cheek.

“Hmm I love your cock Jensen.”

“I have fallen for yours pretty hard too.”

“I have fallen for you…”

“I have fallen for you too pet, only difference I never fell… you tripped me.”

“Have you been listening to my Ed Sheeran collection again Jen… you turn into a sap when you do that.”

“Damn it! I hate Ed Sheeran.”

“You love him.”

“Want to join the party again…”

“Nah…”

Jensen lifted his arms and hid Jared in his embrace protecting him from the big bad world.

Jared let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it.  
> Let me know if you don't.


End file.
